How to Make Your Partner Come Back to You
by peacelovesunshine
Summary: Dwight learns about the magic of "wikiHow" as he tries to win back the affection of Angela.
1. Chapter 1

"Wiiiiiiiiki How!" Michael proclaimed in an unusual and slightly obnoxious tone. It didn't really bother Dwight. Michael's a funny guy; of course he's going to say weird stuff. Besides, it's because of Dwight that Michael was on wikiHow. Michael had once learned how to install a plasma screen TV on this wikiHow website, and Dwight asked Michael how it worked. They were in Michael's office, and he was showing Dwight how to use the website.

"See Dwight," Michael said continuing, "You just come up to this box," he used his mouse to highlight the areas of interest, "And just type in what you want to look up! For example, let's say I want to know how to make a grilled cheese sandwich. I just type in "how to make a grilled cheese sandwich" and wikiHow will look up similar answers to my questions! Easy Shp...eezy." Michael finished in an awkward tone.

"So," he said turning to look at Dwight, "What do you think?" That was actually a pretty difficult question to answer. Dwight could use this "wikiHow" to his advantage in so many ways. He could look up new beet recipes, he could look up fun and educational toys for Mose, but most importantly; he could look up retaliation pranks on Jim.

"I think it's simple," answered Dwight, "In fact, Michael, I will no longer need any tutorials on this matter." Michael looked puzzled, but Dwight ignored him. He was so anxious to use wikiHow; he nearly jogged out of Michael's office and onto his computer.

"Hey Dwight," Jim said nonchalantly.

"Hi Jim," Dwight said deviously. He buried his head into his computer and entered into the url address . He searched "how to prank a jackass co-worker" and got no responses. Unwillingly, he typed "how to prank a friend" in the search box. Finally, he got some good results. He read "how to make a prank call to a friend", "how to play a prank on someone", and "how to pull a master prank" before someone started tapping on his shoulder. Dwight turned his computer chair around to see Andy was tapping his shoulder. He had a stupid smile on his face, which made Dwight fear the worse was near. He was right.

"Hey, D-Dog," Andy said, "I need your guy advice. It'll be Angela and I's 6th month anniversary, almost a year, and I don't know what to do. Call me sometime, we'll chit chat." Andy sat down at his desk and Dwight turned the chair back to the computer. He just sat there, sitting at the webpage entitled, "how to do the pencil case prank", thinking about what he just heard. 6 months. It had been 6 months since he and Angela broke up. For 6 months Dwight had gone home to an empty bed, unless Mose had nightmares.

"Uh, Dwight." His train of thought had been broken by, who else, Jim. "You um, zoning out there chief?"

"Don't call me chief," Dwight retorted, "And yeah, I zoned out. Alert the Scranton Times." Dwight looked back at the wikiHow page. He typed in the search engine, "how to break open Andy Bernard's dumb skull." He didn't really expect any answers to pop up, but some keywords were featured in other 

answers. He would get thinks like, "how to buy a st. Bernard dog", "how to break open a coconut", and so forth. He finally decided on clicking the link, "how to break up two friends that are dating" because that was the second best thing. He began reading the instructions, and got to #5 before the guilt set in. He couldn't do that. Whether or not he agreed, Andy and Angela seemed to get along. Andy was his frenemy. And Angela...well, what if she did love Andy? He wanted her to be happy, preferably happy with him, but happy none the less.

He scrolled around the page a little more just to skim through any other advice he might need, when he found the link he was looking for his entire life. The link that made him say, "Oh!" out loud. The link that read, "How to Make Your Partner Come Back to You"


	2. Chapter 2

Dwight Schrute had a desk covered in many paper - appropriate supplies (all courtesy of Dunder Mifflin) and yet, the one thing he needed wasn't in his arm's reach. He needed post-its, now. After careful consideration, he figured if he copied all the advice onto post - its, he could avoid Jim accidentally finding the printed out wikiHow sheets on "how to make your partner come back to you". Dwight would rather save the embarrassment. Instead, he started over to reception. He knew that Pam would have post - its, and she could understand his problem.

"Pam," he said firmly, "I need post it notes, and I see that you have some."

"Sure," Pam replied. She opened up a drawer in her desk and handed the post - its. "Girly colors", he thought. All she had were those highlighter green, blue, and pink ones. At least they won't be easy to lose. He sat down at his desk, pulled out a pen, and began copying the page step by step.

"1. First know what is bothering your partner, know the reason why they left you in the first place."

Dwight knew that. He mercy killed Angela's cat, Sprinkles. He tried to make up for it, Garbage was his back - up. But even that couldn't cut it. Looking back on it, he could've been nicer. He just kinda, sprung the news on her like it didn't matter. If he could go back in time, he would've hugged Angela. He would've told Angela beforehand. Maybe it would've helped if Angela was there. She would've heard him sing to Sprinkles, pet Sprinkles, love on Sprinkles, before gracefully putting her to sleep with aspirin. OK, so maybe not so gracefully putting her in the freezer, but going back in time that wouldn't have happened. So he's established the reason why she left him. He copied the information on a post - it and put it in his desk drawer, where his weapons used to be. He continued copying the steps.

"2. Give your partner support on whatever they are doing."

Dwight put the pen down and took a deep breath. He was an idiot, but if this was going to help, it was going to help. He cleared his throat and began

"Andy," he said, "I would like to speak with you...privately." Andy had that stupid grin on his face again.

"Right - o, Dwight-o." Together they walked into the kitchen.

"So, what's on your mind, bro?" Andy asked.

"Well," Dwight replied, "It's uh...about," things got very awkward all of a sudden, "about your 'guy issue'" It took a while before Andy realized what was happening.

"Oh! Yes," Andy said, "Right, well I had a few ideas. Like chocolate, flowers, candies, etc. You know, what regular woman like."

"But Angela isn't a 'regular' woman," Dwight interrupted, "She likes...well, she -" It was suddenly hard for Dwight to continue. He knew if he said anything more, Andy and Angela's relationship will just get stronger, ruining his chances of ever getting back with her. Instead, he did something he rarely did. He swallowed his pride, and just let it be.

"She likes meaningful things," Dwight managed to get out, "Like a home-cooked meal, an act of random kindness, maybe even a sensible gift like a necklace."

"Say no more my man," Andy interrupted, "Necklace...you said the magic word. I'll get her a big fat rock to wear around her neck and -"

"No!" Dwight stopped him, "No, just a little thing. Like a pendant or something."

"Gotcha," Andy said, "Less is more, right?"

"Sure," Dwight replied defeated. As Andy walked out of the kitchen, he passed by a small figure standing at the water cooler, who apparently had been watching the entire conversation.

"Oh, hey Angela," Andy said happily. "Helloo...Angie?" He waved his hand in front of her face, breaking her gaze.

"What, Andy?" she said.

"You, me, my place...anniversary dinner?"

"Oh yes, of course."

"Um, did you forget or something?", Andy asked concerned.

"No, no. My mind was just somewhere else." Angela hated to lie, but she really couldn't care about any anniversary right now. She pretended to fill her cup up with water and looked back in the kitchen.

Dwight felt someone starring, and became suddenly aware he had been standing in the kitchen, looking at the ground for two minutes. He looked up in time to see a small, blonde woman walking back to her desk. It could've been Dwight's imagination, but he swore he saw her smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Dwight returned to his desk. The desk with all of his work on it. The desk with all of those all - important post its in his weapons drawer. Business as usual.  
Well, not really business as usual...he still had a very important job to complete. He opened up the wikihow page, once more, and read the third tip;

"3. Be nice, sweet and kind. Being rude won't do anything, or get you anywhere."

Dwight smirked. Of course he'd been sweet and kind. He'd done everything he could! He put his charm meter on "maximum" and yet, Angela was the one who was being rude. "Whatever", he thought, "I'll skip this one and move on. I don't need to write this down."

He scrolled down to look at the fourth tip;

"4. If this doesn't work, and they REALLY want to break up with you, make a promise that you will just be great friends instead."

Oh. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was him, not her. But...no. It's been 6 months. It dawned on Dwight, exactly what he needed to do. He needed to repeat step two over and over again. It was time to move on. Start seeing other people. A month ago, Dwight wouldn't be able to handle this news. But now, he was at peace with Angela. It was over. What was done was done, and now they can be friends.

--

_One Week Later_

--

Business as usual in the office. Everyone was in attendance, except for Creed who had taken a "personal day". Andy was making a sales call and Dwight was sending congratulatory e-mails to new customers of Dunder Mifflin.

"Yeah, well we have two thousand reams in stock here, mhm, peach, cream, berry - " Dwight could hear Andy say over the phone. It was white noise, like usual.

But something un-usual happened.  
The usual stasis of the office world was interrupted. Angela stood up from her desk, and walked over to Andy's. She was tapping her toe, glaring, everything usual Angela would do to get anyone's attention.

"Um, can you hold on a minute Mr. Clark, thank you - " Dwight could hear Andy say over the phone. Dwight wasn't "spying", but he did just happened to be looking in Andy's general direction at the time to see what happened next. Angela, calmly and quietly took off the necklace Andy had purchased and put it on the desk.

Andy mouthed, "What are you doing?"

And Angela mouthed, "Guess."

She walked, calmly and quietly, back to her desk. Andy continued the sales call like nothing had happened and Dwight returned his chair to the computer - facing direction.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Angela put on the necklace he had gotten her a year ago.


End file.
